Honra
by GabiihStephanie
Summary: Os dois lados da guerra. Não uma guerra qualquer entre civis e soldados, mas entre duas forças igualmente sedentas de sangue e poder, que se enfrentam em uma noite qualquer. Há muito em jogo. Vidas, famílias e carreiras que podem ser perdidas ao longo da batalha. Mas dois soldados vão perceber que a guerra, ao mesmo tempo em que tira, também pode presentear.
1. Guerra

**Honra**

**DEAN'S P.O.V.**

_Carregar. Preparar. Apontar. Fogo!_

Eu conseguia sentir o calor das balas que passavam perto de meu rosto, quase tirando a vida de meus braços, quase arrancando a esperança de meu peito... Mas há uma única coisa que eles não podem levar de mim.

Minha honra.

Minhas mãos, costas e peito estavam doendo. Malditos rebeldes! Como podem agir assim contra o próprio país? Somos de uma mesma nação, alguns de uma mesma família. Travar uma guerra civil porque está descontente com algumas coisas é loucura!

_Carregar. Preparar. Apontar. Fogo!_

E se fossem os civis que estivessem atirando em nós... Eu até poderia entender. Coisas assim acontecem o tempo todo. Mas nunca imaginei que a nossa própria força armada, os nossos próprios soldados, os nossos próprios amigos e irmãos e estariam do outro lado do campo de batalha.

- Dean! – Ouvi alguém gritar, tentando falar comigo pelo rádio.

- Senhor! – Respondi, enquanto amarrava um pedaço de corda na perna de um dos soldados. Acho que seu nome era James, ou Jimmy... Apenas 19 anos. Pobre garoto.

- Quantas mortes?

- Até agora contei 13 soldados mortos, senhor! Mas não cobri todo o perímetro ainda! – Gritei de volta, sentindo meu peito doer ao dizer os números.

- Você está ferido, General? – A voz de John na outra linha parecia preocupada agora. Claro que ele estava preocupado. Era meu pai.

- Não, senhor – Menti. Mas era só um arranhão... Nada de importante.

- Então cubra seu perímetro, Winchester! – Sua voz voltou a ser imperativa e profissional.

- Sim, senhor Marechal! – Eu disse e terminei de cuidar do garoto que gritava de dor por causa da perna.

- Calma, Jim – Pude ver seu nome em sua _dog tag_.

- Sim, senhor – Ele disse, segurando o choro.

- Vou mandar o Mitchel vir te buscar – Tentei me levantar, mas uma mão me puxou para baixo.

- Não, senhor. Acho que meu tempo aqui acabou, deixe Mitchel cuidando dos outros – Ele tentou sorrir.

- Vamos, foi só um tiro na perna, você não vai morrer agora. Não desista!

- Não foi só na perna, General – Ele tossiu e um líquido vermelho sujou minhas mãos que estavam próximas de seu rosto.

Jim abriu o uniforme me mostrando o buraco de bala ensanguentado que havia abaixo de suas costelas.

- Ai meu Deus...

- Vá, senhor! Eu vou ficar bem logo, logo – Ele apertou minha mão e olhou em meus olhos. Eu não tinha outra escolha, teria que deixá-lo ali. Há muito mais nessa guerra do que apenas um soldado ferido.

- Feche os olhos, vai estar acabado antes que você perceba – Senti as lágrimas enchendo os meus olhos, mas não permiti que escorressem por meu rosto.

- Adeus, Dean – Ele fechou os olhos.

Estava acabado.

_Fogo! Fogo! Fogo!_

Estava acabado para ele.

Olhei para o céu, rezando para um Deus que eu nem acreditava que existisse e segurando as lágrimas que insistiam em lutar para conseguirem sair de meus olhos.

Correr. Era a única coisa que eu poderia fazer.

_Fogo! Droga! Fogo! Vai! Vai! Vai!_

Meus pés passeavam rápidos e ágeis pelo perímetro do campo de batalha.

Catorze. Dezessete. Dezoito. Vinte. Vinte e um. Vinte e dois. Vinte e cinco. Vinte e seis. Pronto. Meu perímetro estava coberto.

Vinte e seis homens mortos. Vinte e seis filhos, pais, irmãos... Aqueles rebeldes imbecis vão pagar por essas vidas roubadas. Isso eu prometo.

- W A R -

**SAM'S P.O.V.**

- General? Você está bem?

- Sim, estou bem.

- Você sabe que não consegue mentir para mim, Sam – Cas disse, me olhando nos olhos.

E ele estava certo.

- Eu não estou bem.

- Eu sei. O que houve? Já conseguiu os números? –Ele parecia preocupado.

- Vinte e seis e ainda contando.

- Más notícias, não é?

- Péssimas – Respirei fundo.

- Essa é só mais uma prova, Sam. Eu sei que é ruim, mas não é nossa culpa. Não realmente.

- Eu sei – Olhei em seus olhos azuis

- Alguns soldados não têm mais tanta certeza disso, Sam.

- Eles não acham que o que estamos fazendo aqui é o certo?

- Estou dizendo só o que eu soube. Estão cogitando a idéia de dar um passo para trás por um tempo. Dizem que a nossa causa, por melhor e mais correta que seja, está criando essa guerra. E que talvez, só talvez, o governo seja mais forte – Eles não poderiam pensar desse jeito. Seria a morte de todos nós.

- Eles não são! Nossa causa é maior do a deles! Estamos tentando arrumar essa bagunça!

- Eu sei.

- Eles diriam que não há nada para arrumar. Bando de baratas! O governo é tão podre que eu nem sei explicar o quão falho é o seu sistema. E como nossos soldados podem pensar que talvez eles tenham a razão aqui?

- Acalme-se, Sam – Ele me alertou, colocando uma mão em meu ombro.

Respirei fundo.

- Me desculpe, Cas. Estou tão estressado.

- Eu sei, mas estou aqui, ok? Até o final.

- Obrigado, Cas.

- Disponha – Ele sorriu para mim e fiquei ainda mais preocupado.

Já perdi muito nessa guerra. Não posso perdê-lo também.

Continua...


	2. Os rebeldes venceram essa batalha

Três dias de guerra. Os rebeldes venceram essa batalha.

Havia poucos homens no lado do governo e o General Dean Winchester optou por recuar, mesmo sobre os protestos agressivos e ameaçadores de seu pai, o Marechal John Winchester.

- Você está louco, garoto?! – O Marechal gritou assim que o loiro retornou à base com o que sobrou dos soldados – Perdeu completamente o juízo!

- Eu salvei essas pessoas, senhor! Iríamos todos morrer! Não teríamos a menor chance!

- Conversaremos depois. Onde está o capitão?

- Capitão! – Dean gritou, chamando a atenção do loiro soldado.

- Sim, senhor – Balthazar bateu continência.

- Descansar, soldado – o Gerenal disse, olhando para o loiro – O Marechal gostaria de falar com você, Balthazar.

- Sim, senhor – Ele continuava com o mesmo ar profissional que o exercito exigia.

John e o Capitão ficaram conversando, enquanto Dean saiu de lá o mais rápido o possível.

Estavam em um ambiente semi-deserto com algumas árvores que os cercavam. Os soldados dormiam em tendas coletivas, para quatro ou cinco homens, enquanto que os Capitães, o General e o Marechal tinham suas tendas individuais.

Dean foi até a tenda de seu pai, pois sabia que eles teriam que conversar. Seria melhor acabar logo com isso. Sentou-se em uma cadeira, com os cotovelos apoiados em suas pernas, segurando sua cabeça com as mãos. Respirou fundo, tentando parar de pensar nas coisas horríveis que aquela guerra, que ele achava sem sentido, tinha causado a ele e seus colegas.

A guerra só tira. Não tem nada para dar.

Ele não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas que insistiam em escorrer de seus olhos, nem os soluços que saiam sem querer por sua garganta. Todas aquelas pessoas mortas... E por quê? Qual o motivo? Birra daqueles idiotas mimados que gostam de fazer farra só porque não concordam com algo do governo.

Que ódio!

Mas, fazer o que, não é? Tudo o que ele poderia fazer era tentar defender o seu país de seus cidadãos.

- Dean? O que está fazendo aqui? – O moreno perguntou, olhando para seu filho.

- Oi, pai. O senhor disse que conversaríamos depois – Ele respondeu, secando as lágrimas com as costas de sua mão – E já é depois.

- Sim. Você está bem?

- Não muito.

- Está ferido? – A voz de John saiu mais suave, obviamente preocupada.

- Nada grave.

- Deixe-me ver – O Marechal estendeu uma mão para seu filho, fazendo-o ficar de pé.

- Não é nada, pai – Dean resmungou, quando seu pai abriu sua camisa.

- Ai meu Deus, Dean! – John arregalou os olhos e saiu da tenda – Mitchel! Venha aqui!

Dean ficou sozinho na tenda, vendo seu pai se afastar de lá, procurando pelo doutor. Alguns momentos depois, ele estava de volta, seguido por Ash, o ajudante do médico. Todos o achavam meio louco, mas ninguém poderia negar que o cara era um gênio quando se tratava de medicina. Não era de muita ajuda no exército, ele deveria estar curando doenças em algum centro médico de Massachusetts e não remendando as pessoas como um enfermeiro qualquer.

- Eu vou te matar, Winchester – John disse nervoso, mas Dean pôde sentir que era só a preocupação de um pai falando.

- Não deveria ter me chamado, então, Marechal – Ash sorriu, todo brincalhão.

- Ele está certo, pai – Dean riu também.

- Vamos ver o que temos aqui – Ash afastou a camisa do loiro, examinando seu abdômen.

O ajudante abriu sua maleta de pronto-socorros e começou a limpar os ferimentos completamente ensanguentados, enquanto John encarava a cena, nervoso. Dean apenas observava o médico trabalhar, ignorando a ardência dos cortes em sua barriga.

- Meus parabéns, você conseguiu ser esfaqueado três vezes e levou um tiro de raspão. O que você está fazendo vivo, garoto? – Ash falou, um tanto surpreso.

- Você foi esfaqueado e quase levou um tiro e me diz que não foi nada? – John estava tentando se controlar para não gritar com ele. Estava nervoso por conta da preocupação.

- Eu disse, não foi nada demais – Dean sorriu.

Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio, até que Dean perdeu o foco de seus olhos e sua visão escureceu. John correu para segurar sua cabeça antes que batesse no chão, enquanto Ash o examinava para ver o que tinha acontecido.

- W A R -

- Eles se retiraram, Sam. Podemos avançar mais ao nascer do sol – Castiel sorria para o moreno, que não conseguia perder aquela expressão de preocupação de seu rosto.

- Isso é ótimo – O moreno tentou um sorriso, mas não convenceu Novak.

- Vamos, Sam. Se anime! Coisas horríveis aconteceram? Claro, mas já estavam nos planos. Você mesmo disse que não iríamos conseguir nada sem lutar. E a luta, quase sempre, envolve a perda de vidas "inocentes" – Ele fez as aspas com os dedos.

Sam sorriu de verdade dessa vez. Ele precisava parecer feliz para que seus soldados não perdessem a fé no que estavam fazendo. Ele era o General, no fim das contas. Precisava agir como tal.

Já estavam nesse jogo de poderes por três meses. Estavam na mata, tentando chegar à cidade, caminhando lentamente à uma base militar abandonada que Cas descobriu ter perto de Washington. E de lá agiriam.

O plano estava ocorrendo perfeitamente e, mesmo com as infortunadas mortes, Sam parecia feliz. Estavam ganhando cada vez mais força e logo, logo conseguiriam derrubar os tiranos e corruptos. De uma vez por todas.

- W A R -

- Dean! Acorda! – John estava desesperado e sacudia os ombros do filho que estava caído no chão.

- Sr. Winchester se acalme e me ajude a colocá-lo na cama.

O Marechal afirmou com a cabeça e respirou fundo, ajudando o médico levantar o corpo inconsciente do loiro. Alguns minutos depois, Dean voltou à consciência.

- Pai?

- Dean! Que susto garoto! Nunca mais faça isso!

- Fazer o que? Calma, está tudo bem – O loiro sentou-se na cama.

- Me acalmar? Droga, Dean eu já perdi um dos meus filhos, não posso perder o outro! – Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto de John.

- Me desculpe, pai – Ele colocou uma mão no ombro do pai, tentando confortá-lo – Não vai me perder.

Continua...


	3. Encontro

**_Notas iniciais do capítulo:_**

_Oi, gente!_  
_Desculpa a demora, mas hoje tirei o meu dia de trabalho para escrever kkkkk Espero que gostem bastante._  
_E, olha, eu já planejei a fic. Vou postar todas as quartas e terão 15 capítulos, ok? Vou postar mesmo com os feriados de final de ano._  
_Obrigada por acompanharem!_  
_Enjoy :3_

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Encontro**

– Se sente melhor? – Castiel perguntou, acordando o moreno.

– Um pouco – Sam sorriu ao ver o belo par de olhos azuis que o encarava.

O Winchester sentou-se na cama e se espreguiçou, sentindo cada um de seus músculos se movendo abaixo de sua pele. Estava tão cansado. Passou a mão pelo rosto e depois pelo cabelo, tentando ajeitá-los um pouco.

– Vai ficar aí parado me encarando? – Sam perguntou brincando.

– Eu não vou te dar um beijo de bom dia e te trazer café da manhã, se é o que você quis dizer – Cas riu e bagunçou os cabelos compridos do moreno – Vamos. Coma alguma coisa, vamos precisar de energia para avançar mais alguns quilômetros hoje.

– A que distância estamos? – O General se levantou.

– Se não houver mais nenhuma batalha para nos atrasar, conseguiremos chegar ao fim do dia, mas não sei te dizer a distância exata.

– Bom, muito bom – Sam sorriu e passou os braços pelos ombros do amigo – Parece que vamos conseguir, não é?

– Esperei muito tempo por isso Castiel sorriu.

– Tempo demais - O moreno concordou.

Talvez eles tivessem sorte e chegassem até àquela base militar em segurança e antes de anoitecer. Talvez eles conseguissem se instalar e preparar seus planos de ação com cuidado, sem se preocuparem se estão em perigo de serem atingidos por uma bomba ou algo do tipo. Talvez eles realmente conseguissem vencer.

Talvez eles conseguissem restaurar a honra de seu país.

–- W A R -

Ash conseguiu costurar os ferimentos de Dean, sob os olhos preocupados de John. Ele tentava ao máximo se controlar, mas o jovem médico pôde ver que as mãos do Marechal tremiam. Dean falava o tempo todo que estava bem e que ele não precisava se preocupar, mas não adiantava. John não aguentaria perdê-lo também.

– Qual o próximo passo? - Dean perguntou, sentando-se na cama de seu pai.

– Nos retiramos então não sabemos para onde eles irão agora. Teremos que mandar alguém ficar de olho neles - O Winchester mais velho respondeu - Obrigado, Ash - Ele se despediu, ao ver o médico arrumando suas coisas.

– Disponha, senhor.

– Tchau, Ash. E obrigado - Dean se despediu também e o jovem saiu da cabana. O General se voltou para seu pai - Tudo bem, eu vou.

– Eu nunca disse que era você quem iríamos mandar.

– Nunca disse que não era.

– Chega, Dean. Você não vai - A voz de John era séria e em tom baixo, enquanto ele olhava nos olhos verdes do filho.

– E por quê não?

– Vou mandar o Balthazar. Já conversei com ele e ele está de acordo.

– É só conversar de novo. Porque eu estou indo.

– Dean, me escute pela primeira vez na sua vida. Eu realmente acho melhor você não ir - John sentou-se ao lado dele e colocou uma mão em seu braço - Tente entender.

– Entender o quê?

– Eu não posso deixar que você vá. Coisas ruins vão acontecer, meu filho.

Dean se levantou e suspirou, ainda de costas para seu pai. Ele não sabia o motivo de seu pai não querer deixá-lo ir, mas tinha uma suspeita. E tinha medo de ser verdade.

– Por que eu tenho a impressão de que o senhor sabe de algo que eu não sei?

– Eu sei muita coisa que você não sabe, Dean. Ainda sou seu superior e não devo explicações a você - O tom do Marechal se tornou frio e profissional assim que o moreno se levantou da cama e caminhou lentamente até seu filho.

– Me desculpe, senhor. Mas ou o senhor me trata como meu superior, ou como meu pai. Do jeito que o senhor está fazendo não vai funcionar - Dean respondeu, com um ar militar e profissional, imitando o outro.

– Acho melhor você ir descansar, General.

– Não, senhor. Temos muito o que discutir ainda.

– Esta conversa está acabada, Winchester.

– Me desculpe, senhor. Mas devo questionar a sua posição no momento. Não pode mandar um Capitão novato no lugar de um General treinado para esta missão. Só vai fazer com que ela falhe - Um pequeno sorriso tomou conta dos lábios grossos do loiro, que tentava contê-lo para não ser desrespeitoso com o Marechal.

– Já chega, Dean. Tire esse sorrisinho cínico da sua boca. Você não vai e pronto.

O silêncio reinou pelo ambiente. Tão constrangedor, quanto era irritante. Dean estava cansado, estressado e tentava a todo custo manter suas lágrimas sob controle. A dor em sua cabeça e em seu peito só aumentavam a cada momento, torturando-o aos poucos, enquanto o calor de seu corpo aumentava, deixando-o com uma leve tontura.

– Quem é você agora? Marechal Winchester ou meu pai?

– Dean, por favor. Você tem que descansar. Está ferido. Não me preocupe mais do que já fez, não me faça esse mal de achar que a qualquer momento eu posso perder outro filho.

– Você não vai me perder. Mas eu vou nessa missão e vou sozinho.

– Dean...

– Pai, nós já perdemos muitos homens. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perder mais. Garanto que não vou me meter em confusão, só vou observar. Eu sou o melhor para essa tarefa e o senhor sabe disso.

John suspirou, rendendo-se aos olhos intensos de seu filho. A verdade era que estava com medo. Sabia o que havia do lado inimigo, do lado dos rebeldes, e não queria deixar Dean exposto a isso. Mas ele não tinha mais argumentos e seu filho mais velho era cabeça dura como o pai.

– Tudo bem. Vou falar com Balthazar... Mas agora, por favor, vá para a sua cabana descansar um pouco. Você acabou de desmaiar. Amanhã terminamos os preparativos.

– Sim, senhor. Boa noite, pai - Dean não resistiu ao impulso que cresceu de repente dentro de si e abraçou o mais velho - Não vai me perder, ok?

– Boa noite, meu filho.

–- W A R -

– Senhor? - Dean entrou na cabana que também era usada como escritório e tinha uma mesa enorme onde montavam estratégias e discutiam planos. John estava parado, analisando alguns papéis que estavam sob a enorme mesa, enquanto Balthazar observava algum mapa.

– Pode entrar, Dean. Vamos rever o plano, ok?

– De novo? Não é necessário.

– Vamos, sente-se.

– Sim, senhor - Dean rolou os olhos sem que seu pai visse e sentou-se ao lado de Balthazar.

– Então... Qual é o plano mesmo? - O Capitão perguntou, sorrindo para aliviar a tensão que dominava a pequena cabana.

–- W A R -

Estava tudo preparado. Dean estava com a pequena bolsa pendurada nos ombros, a roupa mais escura e camuflada, a cabeça ainda doía, assim como todo o seu corpo, mas ele estava pronto. Era uma missão simples. Encontrá-los e vigiá-los. Nada de ruim iria acontecer.

– Reporte assim que encontrá-los – John disse como o superior do Winchester.

– Sim, senhor – Dean bateu continência e suspirou.

– Vá, antes que eu mude de ideia.

Dean apenas acenou com a cabeça e saiu do pequeno acampamento. Cada passo que dava era torturante, seus músculos se repuxando sob sua pele, seus membros fraquejando, o coração acelerando e a vista se escurecendo aos poucos, mas tudo voltava ao normal quando ouvia algum barulho dentro da densa floresta que agora atravessava.

Ele não tinha certeza de quanto tempo havia se passado, ou de quantos quilômetros já tinha andado. Estava cansado, mas a adrenalina de parecer que tudo finalmente acabaria o mantinha acordado e alerta. Andou mais alguns metros, talvez um quilometro, até que os encontrou.

Bando de idiotas mimados.

Todos, marchando em fila, em direção ao meio da floresta, mas Dean sabia onde aquela trilha daria. Eles estavam indo para uma antiga base militar. Droga. O Winchester pegou o rádio e tentou falar com alguém. Mas não conseguia, aquela coisa simplesmente não funcionava.

– Merda de rádio! – Ele reclamou para si mesmo, com cuidado para ninguém perceber que ele estava ali.

Os seguiu por mais algum tempo, em silêncio, escondido e protegido pelas árvores que os separavam e de repente todos pararam. Dean sentiu uma dor aguda em sua nuca e depois... Nada. Havia desmaiado.

–- W A R -

Quando abriu os olhos não enxergava nada. Algo cobria seu rosto e dificultava todo o processo de não entrar em pânico. Seu coração pulsava rapidamente, acompanhando o ritmo de sua respiração pesada.

Ouviu passos e se desesperou. Era isso. Iria morrer... Riu amargamente ao se lembrar que era uma missão simples. Sem perigo. E ele conseguiu ser capturado pelo inimigo, foi fraco e estúpido. Talvez merecesse morrer mesmo, talvez não servisse mais para ser um soldado.

Além dos passos que se aproximavam cada vez mais, ouviu também uma voz. Sentiu seu coração fraquejando, como se morresse um pouco a cada segundo que ouvia aquela voz tão familiar, tão próxima, tão real...

O saco foi tirado de sua cabeça e ele pôde vê-lo.

– Sam?

Continua...

* * *

**_Notas finais do capítulo:_**

_Espero que tenham gostado bastante e eu não revisei o capítulo, então qualquer erro, tentem relevar, por favor._

_Obrigada e Beijackles e Padakisses _


	4. Violência

**Chapter 4 - Violência**

– Olá, Dean - O moreno o encarava com os olhos sérios e um aperto no coração.

– Que porra é essa? - Dean tentou se soltar ao perceber que seus braços estavam presos à cadeira em que sentava - O que vai fazer comigo?

– Você estava muito agitado, enquanto estava desmaiado, por incrível que pareça - Sam se aproximou e começou a soltar as cordas que prendiam seu irmão - Tive que fazer isso.

– E o que está fazendo agora? Eu posso simplesmente fugir por aquela porta ou por aquela janela - Dean o encarava, analisando cada um de seus movimentos.

Ele não era mais aquele garoto focado e um tanto desengonçado. Não era mais o garoto esguio que queria muito entrar para o exército ao lado de seu irmão. Sam não tinha mais o sorriso fraco sempre presente nos lábios, não tinha mais aquele brilho em seus olhos. Agora tudo o que Dean podia ver, era o cenho franzido e os olhos frios e focados. Os cabelos ainda rebeldes, colocados para trás da orelha, o corpo forte sob grossas camadas de roupas... Não parecia, não agia e não era mais o seu Sammy.

– Não, Dean. Você não vai a lugar algum.

– E o que faz você ter tanta certeza? – Dean perguntou com os olhos desafiadores.

– Talvez o fato de eu ter soldados muito bem treinados, por mim é claro, posicionados em volta dessa base militar. E nenhum dos homens aqui está muito contente com a sua presença. Você só está vivo porque eu permito isso.

O loiro ficou encarando seu irmão, vasculhando sua expressão por algum sinal de blefe ou nervosismo, mas não encontrou nenhum. Então estava realmente encrencado.

– Quem diria, Sammy – Ele se levantou da cadeira, encarando o mais jovem – Um Winchester, líder dos rebeldes... Como os grandes caem.

– Não caí, Dean. Eu saí do buraco. Tive coragem o suficiente para ver a verdade que o sistema tenta esconder de todos nós.

– Verdade? Eu só vejo uma verdade aqui, Sam! – O tom de voz de Dean tornou-se mais alto.

– E qual é?

– Você está traindo o seu país, Sam!

– Não, o presidente nos traiu. O país traiu a si mesmo. Como pode me acusar de tal ato? – Sam perguntou indignado.

– Como posso te acusar? Olha o que aconteceu. Você mudou, irmãozinho. Não te reconheço mais. O que houve com você?

– Eu cresci, Dean. Você deveria tentar isso alguma vez.

– Se crescer é isso, se crescer é ficar paranóico e contra o próprio país, então eu prefiro não fazê-lo – Dean respirou fundo e disse baixo.

– Um dia você vai ver que o que estamos fazendo aqui é a coisa certa.

– Não tenho tanta certeza disso.

– É ainda melhor do que ser a vadia do governo, matando inocentes, acatando ordens como se não tivesse vontade própria, como se não tivesse uma honra própria!

Dean estava tentando manter a calma, mas aquilo já estava sendo demais para ele. Não respondeu, apenas avançou em seu irmão, proferindo um forte soco em sua boca.

– Cale a boca, Sam! Não ouse dizer nada sobre honra! Não para mim! – O Winchester mais velho segurou o moreno pela camisa, olhando em seus olhos.

– Não encoste em mim!

Sam deu um soco em se irmão e depois mais um, errando o terceiro. Dean partiu para cima dele também, e depois de muitos socos e chutes, Sam conseguiu terminar com aquilo, pressionando seu irmão contra a parede.

Suas respirações se misturavam devido a proximidade de seus corpos, os peitos subiam e desciam, demonstrando o quão ofegantes estavam. Não se escutava nada mais naquela sala, apenas o som de seus corações pulsando freneticamente, enquanto um usava de toda a sua força para escapar, e o outro usava da sua para mantê-lo no lugar.

– Não tente escapar, Dean. Sabe que não vai conseguir – Sam disse, recuperando o fôlego.

– Me solta, Sam – O loiro praticamente gritou ao sentir que a outra mão do moreno foi parar em seu ombro, pressionando-o ainda mais contra a parede gélida.

– Não.

– Então me mata.

– Não vou te matar, Dean. Eu te deixei vivo por um motivo e ele ainda não mudou – Sam disse sério.

– Ou você me mata agora, ou eu juro que vou dar um jeito de matar você.

– Dean... Eu fiz a coisa certa.

– Já chega dessa besteira – Dean disse e usou toda a sua força para empurrar o corpo forte do moreno, acertando um golpe em sua boca assim que se libertou.

Sam tentou socá-lo também, mas falhou nas duas tentativas, recebendo mais dois ou três ganchos de direita e sendo pressionado contra a parede.

– Eu fiz... A coisa certa – Sam cuspiu as palavras na cara do irmão.

– Ah, cala a boca.

Dean não pensou. E só percebeu o que estava fazendo quando os braços de Sam envolveram sua cintura. Estavam se beijando. Ambos perdidos nas sensações desconhecidas que experimentavam, enquanto suas bocas se enroscavam em um beijo desengonçado e intenso. As mãos apertando a carne do corpo do outro e o espaço entre eles diminuindo cada vez mais.

Um segundo de consciência tomou conta do cérebro do mais novo e ele separou o ato, encarando os olhos claros e arregalados de seu irmão mais velho.

– Que merda foi essa? – Sam perguntou.

– Eu não sei.

– Isso é errado.

– Eu sei – Dean respondeu, ainda ofegante.

Sam engoliu em seco e viu o irmão molhar os lábios com a ponta da língua. Seus corações pulsavam rapidamente e era como se alguma força os puxasse para mais perto, até que se encerrasse aquela distancia que os separava. Com o mesmo desejo do beijo anterior, os lábios se tocaram novamente. Tudo aquilo era tão extremamente errado, tão extremamente excitante, tão extremamente necessário.

Continua...


End file.
